(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tool, and more particularly to an electric tool structure that is provided with an integral lighting device to facilitate operation in a dim or tight working environment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electric tools are generally not provided with any lighting means. In a dim working environment, the user has to rely solely upon the available light or use a separate lighting device, which is very inconvenient. The use of auxiliary lighting devices to improve the visibility in a dim working environment has the following drawbacks:
1. If the user has to use a separate lighting device, such a flashlight, in addition to the electric tool in performing a job, it is very inconvenient. Furthermore, in a working environment that is not very dim or small, if all the lights are turned on, it will be a waste of energy. PA1 2. If the bit or head portion of the electric tool has to extend into a deep recess or gap to perform the job, the ambient light will not be able to reach the recess or gap to facilitate performance of the job.
It is therefore necessary to provide an electric tool provided with a lighting means to solve the problems of the prior art.